Hate Is A Passionate Word
by TheTearOfFear
Summary: When the goldon trio have a fight.Ron saids something that hermione will never forget and hermione breaks down after the fight and who theres to save her you wounder.Why draco.Draco and Hermione team up to take revenge.Will love bloom? Or is it hate?
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you ron! Can't you ever just be happy for me!" Hermione started yelling at ron, tears welling in her eyes.

"No! How can I be happy for you if you keep doing things that make you cry and me and harry are sick of it!" He shouted back at her.

"Listen to him hermione!" Harry agreed.

"I know whats good for me ron,harry! I am big girl!" Ron had turned and hemione just got infront of him."I can handle myself!"

Suddenly ron's temper had fully broken. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU _FILTHY MUD-BLOOD_!" He shouted instantly regreting the words.

Suddenly hermione slapped him and harry. She had put all her power into hitting his cheek as hard as possible.

Ron touched his cheek. "Bitch." Ron whispered walking off, harry followed.

"I HATE YOU RON! I HATE YOU!" She shouted at him as he was walking up the stairs. When he was gone she broke onto the floor and started crying taking off her shoes. She hated ron and harry then. She hated them with all she had.

Draco turned to see the golden trio fighting. He smirked to himself. It hardly ever happened and he wanted to make good out of the oppurtunity. He walked behind a statue near the stairs and listened.

"I HATE YOU RON! I HATE YOU!" He heard the mud-blood shout at ron. He chuckled but his laugh soon stopped when he heard her crying.

Suddenly he came out from his hiding spot and saw her on broken down on the floor. He stared at her and smirked.

"Whats wrong? Ron couldn't fufill your needs?" He started laughing.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE MALFOY!" Hermione shouted at him.Malfoy. She made it sound like such a dirty word.

It hurt him. Not that he was going to let her know. He just stood there and looked at her on the floor. Suddenly he started to leave and then something grabbed on his tux.

"Wait.." Hermione was there holding onto his shirt, her eyes full of tears. She looked horrible when she cried, she looked anything but the smart innocent girl she normally

looked like. He suddenly felt a burst of guilt go threw him.

"Please don't leave, I hate you but... please." She looked at him with those eyes. Suddenly he looked around and grabbed her hand and turned a corner to make sure no one could see. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close sitting on the ground with her.

"Its okay to cry, cry all day, tomorrow if you want." He whispered in her ear nicer then normal. She reminded him as a child when his father hit him and his mother died and that made him want to cry and as he had told himself that was the only reason he was helping her.

Hermione was shocked that she had grabbed his shirt and begged for him not to leave. She needed someone to hold her. Someone to say that everything was going to be okay, that it wouldn't stay like this and thats why she was so surprised when he hugged her and said it was okay to cry. That she could cry all night maybe even tomorrow. Suddenly all her tears came out and she let out deep sobs of pain. Draco just stayed there hugging her and she cried. Suddenly after hours her tears stopped and she looked up at draco.

As soon as her tears had stopped he let go of her and started to leave. "Don't expect me to help again, that was a once in a lifetime thing." He looked at her and started leaving.

"Wait!" She looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Whatever." Suddenly draco slapped her hand away and started walking. What would happen now . He thought to himself.

The thought of her crying in his arms made him smirk. Maybe he could use this loneliness for his advantage. To make ron and harry wanna cry.

He chuckled at the thought but then frowned remembering her crying face. He hit his head with his knuckle.

What was he thinking, he thought to himself. Suddenly he started thinking back to his advantage and new plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sighed. Nothing needed to change with that mud blood. Yeah right. She would never let him get over it. She was probably telling her friends already.

Suddenly he remembered the fight. Or maybe not. He slammed his fist on his door. He was stupid, it was officail and nothing could change that. He sighed again falling onto his bed. He was never ever going to here the end of this. Ever.

Hermione walked down to the lake, sitting down and starting to read. She couldn't pay attention to the book because some many thoughts where racing in her head.

Soon she got so tired of trying to read she slammed the book down and put it beside her. Draco was never gonna live her down on this one, that was officail.

She was the worlds biggest yet smartest idiot yet. She knew that. As Ron said. "You don't know anything mud-blood!" The memory flashed back. He was right. Not that she was going to go running crying to him telling him that he had been right all a long. That was never gonna happen. Ever.

There was only one thing to do. Dodge her! Draco thought to himself. But then he would be known as a coward. God Danmmit!

Draco rested his head on the pillow and started to fall alseep.

"_Draco." A voice giggled. _

_He couldn't see anything.He noticed he was wearing a blind fold._

_Suddenly a soft,wet feeling touched his lips. _

_Suddenly the blind fold fell of his eyes._

_HERMIONE! It was hermione kissing him, but instead of in her normal griffindor uniform she was in a dark green tie and scarf. Her scarf falling off her neck lightly touching his nose._

Suddenly the kiss deepened and draco woke up yelling.

Now you would probably think he screamed but malfoys don't scream. ((You people tsk tsk tsk xD)

What draco malfoy did not know was that thte mud-blood had just had the same dream."

Hermione woke up screaming. Accidently hitting her head as she wrenched up and fell the covers tumbling along with her. That dream was a nightmare but suddenly a idea came into her head, It was crazy buy maybe just crazy enough to work.

She would approach she agreed finally noticing she was still on the floor wrapped up in the covers still and started to wriggle out.

Hermione looked around for draco in potion class. He had skipped class in till the very last 10 minutes when the door burst open and he was there. His eyes had black bags around his eyes so it was obvious he hadn't had much sleep. ((Just like the author who is staying up till 2 am to write this crap which most people will probably hate anyway. Don't worry I was half asleep and still am.))

Draco looked around the room and then at snape.

"late I see. Slytherin off 20 points." Snake hit the board getting back to class and draco sat down.

Class went slow but fast for draco. The potion was the potion of confidence. Making you not staged frightened or afraid of heights and stuff.

Hermione was determined to get him this time. He couldn't run away. Suddenly class ended and she

ran after draco who had bolted out the door the second snape said, "Class dis.." She finally caught up to draco and turned infront of him. "draco we need to talk."

"look I was only helping you cause you look like a fat cow when you cry." Draco put his hands up defensively like he was going to get arrested.

"I looked like a fat cow?" Hermione glared at him.

"More like a pig." He replied as a matter of fact.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YO... Wait... anyway what I was trying to say was." She took a few deep breaths. "I would like to ask you a favour." Hermione had been dreading this moment.

" I want to take revenge on harry and ro..."

"Yes."

"What?" She asked.

"Yes I will help." Draco was just about to get the whole thank you hug speech but luckily hermione restrained.

She felt like hugging him she really did.

"So what are we going to do to get revenge?" Asked draco seeing how she had a look of already planned evil in her eyes.

"Well lets just say it involves slytherin and bad behavour."

She smirked. Leaning on a wall she started to leave.

"Meet me at 5:30. To discuss the business." Hermione started going up her stairs and with that she was gone.

* * *

You know the drill. Review and you shall get. Sorry if this chapter sucks I was in a hurry wanted it a decent lengh and I didn't know how to start the story plot so yeah anyway cya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione didn't waste time as soon as draco came in the door at 5:30. She didn't even let he get to sit down.

"Okay this is how I want it." She kept a serious face. "I want to become a slytherin." Suddenly draco burst out laughing.

"Your joking right?" Draco didn't look serious at all. "No I am not joking doesn't anyone read the rule book anymore." Suddenly she got out a book and flipped it to a page. She forced draco to read it.

"It saids that if a student is willing and the hat thinks that they are not like they were when the came, for example say a student from griffindor became extremely humble, if willing the hat could sort them into huffle puff instead." She sighed.

"And so If I become as the book says cunning enough, I can become a slytherin." She eyed him when he started laughing again.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" He was trying to fight back the laughs.

"But you... A SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and suddenly went around her in a circle. "Big frizzy haired, bookworm,teachers pet, mudblood granger, A slytherin!"He snorted a laugh which from hermiones side sounded horribly unattractive.

"I can do it! I just need you to help me!" She turned around to look at draco who had gotten behind her now. She started smirking. "Whats wrong malfoy, think you can't handle a mudblood. Now what would daddy say about that! Your suppose to be able to make anyone evil!"

She started laughing. Suddenly draco grabbed her wrists and glared at her. His eyes where dangerous.

"You shouldn't think of me so low." His whisper was dangerous. "I could do anything to you right now, I really could." He saw a flicker of fear go threw hermiones eyes. "But I won't." He whispered still holding her wrists. "But I will help you and show you what I can do."

Suddenly he placed his face just a inch from hers. "You will regret you said those words." Suddenly he let go of her wrists and started walking out the door. "Meet me tomorrow afternoon and we might need to socailise a bit." He turned his head his eyes looking at her. He walked out the door leaving hermione speechless.

Mione walked out the door to see ron and harry in the corridor. Their eyes went over to were hermione was. She just glared when their eyes met eachothers and started walking away.

She didn't want to see them.

Draco smirked laying on his bed. He was thinking about what hermione had said. What if she did become a slytherin? He chuckled to himself thinking about weasley bee's and potters reaction. Oh how he would love to see that.

"_She will become a slytherin. I will make her one...but as I said... she will regret the day she ever said I couldn't do it." _His thoughts drifted into his mind as he fell asleep. The darkness slowly taking over his eyes and head until he wasn't thinking or seeing anything but everything was just plain darkness.

Hermione lay motionless on her bed. He had been so close. She could feel his breath. She remembered his cold whispered and shuddered. How could a boy his age sound so evil!? So absolutely vile and cruel.

She had to become like that. Except of course a girl her age. She knew after that he would teach her how to become a slytherin. For once in her life she believed in him. Though that hatred and dislike was still there.

She yawned getting into her duners.Waiting for the darkness to over flow her mind. For it to take over and then it happened.Just like that.There was pure darkness.

Ron looked at harry who was taking off his glasses and popping them onto the table next to him. "Do you think hermione is planning something?" He asked shaking his red hair with his hand trying to think.

"I dunno... maybe." Was all potters reply before ron looked over to see him asleep on the bed.

"Thanks harry! You really helped!" He mumbled getting under the covers as well. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe he was just feeling guilty. He didn't know.

Ron didn't sleep all that night. He was to busy thinking things over, thinking that maybe he had been to harsh. But he didn't get to make a final decision because he had been interrupted by the alarm clock.

He looked at it amazed and started to fall asleep. So what if he wagged class for once in his life? Nothing would happen. Absolutely nothing. Yeah right.


	4. Shes Not So Nice Really

Draco looked at the crowds. The way some of these slytherins moved around you would think they were royality. Some one like what he should be. He stared blankly at the crowd. So many people were looking at him. Expecting something. Wanting something.

Something he couldn't give.

That something A life as a death eater. Why they wanted it? Because he was the name. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He danmed his father for ever doing what he had done as a teenager. Become a death

eater. How could his father do that? Didn't he have any dreams!? Apparently not.

Draco was different them him though. Different from all of them; he knew it too. He would never become a death eater. Never. No matter how many things got in his way, he was going to stay wizard and protect the things he loved. One of these things...his mother. How? It was obvious.

He was going to make mud-blood a slytherin.Give them a bad reputation wouldn't it? Of course if she become a slytherin the reputation would be ruined and the slytherins would not be allowed by the dark lord to be death eaters.The dark lord would move on...to the ravenclaws.

Hermione smiled at the lake she was facing. It was crystal blue. Fresh air travelled around her. Beautiful. She looked down at her reflection.

"Ugly..." Was all she heard in her head. She remembered those words draco had said in the 1st year of school.

"Your ugly mud-blood! Even the dark lord himself would faint from those putrid brown eyes! What are you anyway! Part human, Part goblin! Because seriously! I am sure that even wizards or humans couldn't have a kid as hideous as you!"

The words stun her and made her feel bad in the stomache. Was she really that ugly? No! The main part to a slytherin was confidence! She couldn't give up! She sighed getting back up starting to walk back through the forest to hogwarts.

Draco smiled to himself. Today was the day. Hermione was going to take one step closer to becoming a slytherin. She just hoped she didn't cry again on the way to the group. He smirked as she saw her coming from the forest.

"Being a bad girl are we? Going to the forest without teacher? What do you know you could be getting there!"

Hermione knew what 'there' meant. It meant getting into slytherin. She glared at him playfully.

"Oh I am so already there! You just don't know it!" She laughed. "And with your help I will start acting so much worse." She grabbed his tie pulling him close to her.

Draco eyed this hermione. She was different. Sexier, in some way. The look in her eyes was the look he normally had. The look of smug. He smirked back at her as she grabbed his tie. "Oh really? Then I guess I better get to work." He smiled revieling a present from his back.

He watched as she eyed it.

"If a date a mub-blood the slytherins will be outraged. Everyone will be." His eyes lightened as he got to close to her ear. "And you will be slytherin." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione eyed him then kissed him on the lips. "If you say so...but you better not be using me." She laughed at him.

"I know more spells then most girls more age." She smirked at him and started walking away. Her happiness was coming back and for some reason she felt wild,active,bad when she was near draco. She liked that they had a secret no one knew of.

That they had a plan to break all wizard history. To smash the rules and make all wizards shocked. To make ron and harry the most angriest, jealous men on the earth. She looked back at draco.

"You better keep your promise." She sang in a teasing tone.

"You never know what I could do."

Draco was grinning for once. Grinning! He smirked at her. "Oh don't worry. I am doing this for me." He smiled and started going to his dorm.

Sorry it was late I had a oral. But the new message is that I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 8 reviews. Okay? I am not being bosy. I just need the option of you guys so please tell me what you think and also what you would like to happen!

Emuri-Chan!


	5. Pansy, Deal with it!

Hermione travelled down the halls, watching people look at her. What had she done? She had straightened her hair. All the friz was gone. She gave a smug look in ron and harry's direction when a ravenclaw came and flirted with her for a bit. "And they probably think this is just the whole plan." She whispered smirking to herself. "Well aren't they going to be surprised..." She muttered under her breath.

Draco was in a all round happy mood. Which didn't happen often. He even found himself singing a little bit which freaked out Goyle and Crabbe emensely. Why so happy? Well today hermione and him would be announcing their 'relationship'.

He couldn't wait to see slytherin fall. Today was one step closer to a better future.

"Dracy." Draco cringed at the words coming from a certain slytherins mouth. He turned to look at Pansy.

"What do you want pansy?"

"Dracy what a silly question to ask! You know what I want and love." He watched as Pansy made her way closer to him leaning towards him with her lips all puckered up. To Draco it was revolting.

"Yeah um...about that, I really have to study and we can always do this later." Draco started running away. Its amazing isn't it.Draco's aren't suppose to run away but for some reason he had to with pansy. Pansy was just plain scary to him.

"Dracy!? Come back here! Whats wrong?" Pansy ran after Draco as he went behind the couch.

"Pansy I am a bit busy today so maybe we could settle this another time?!" He shouted back.

"But dracy!" Hermione mimicked as she came threw the door into the slytherin common room. She smirked at him running away. "What do you know...he actually has a weakness." She chuckled at the thought.

"What do you want Mud-Blood!" Pansy sneered."And what are you doing here!"

"Why hello to you pansy." She smiled in pansy's direction and laughed as she watched her cringe. She looked back at draco. "Are you ready to go yet?" Her smile to drake was warm unlike her smile to pansy which was pure mocking.

"Ready for w..." Draco didn't get to finish his sentence because pansy interupted.

"Why would he go any were with you MUD-BLOOD! He has better things to do, don't you dracy?" She blew a kiss in draco's direction which just made hermione want to crack up.

"Yes well my (censored) friend, Malfoy and me have some business." She smirked at pansy's direction. "Unless you think I will steal your man or something." She laughed at what she had said.

Pansy's head jerked up, so did her nose to the air.

Draco was looking at hermione like she had just randomnly turned into a zebra or something. His mouth gaped open. Mud-blood did not swear.

"Why would I be jealous of you mud-blood, everyone knows that pures don't hang out with filth like you and enjoy it." Pansy smiled triumphantly at her come back.

"And we all know that proper pures can come up with more than the word mud-blood and flith as a insult. Seriously pansy, how many times have you used that as a insult on me. You think it would hurt after all these years? If you do your kidding youself." Hermione mocked pansy's tone and then snickered making draco's mouth gape open more.

Mud-blood did not snicker. But her insult to pansy did make him laugh which caused him a shocked look from pansy.

"Well i've got to go alright pansy." Draco smirked at her before going out of the room with hermione.

Though hermione did get to see pansy have a tan trom and slam her fists and feet everywhere over the floor screaming which was certainly entertaining.

What she didn't get to see was pansy making sure she was going to get revenge.

Draco looked at hermione as soon as they were out of the building. They had gotten all sorts of strange looks as they had come here but he didn't care.

"Okay what gives?" Hermione looked at him

blankly.

"What do you mean?" She smiled at him. Draco looked at her plainly.

"Hermione I am not a idiot, you do not snicker or swear." He smiled back at her. He laughed when hermione looked like she was going to faint.

"Since when did you smile. Draco's don't smile. They smirk." He laughed as hermione tried to mimick him.

"Nice try." He smirked at her. "Thats better...and for your info I swear. Just only in my head normally." She smiled at him and acted as a know-it-all.

He looked at her for a second. It was weird but when he was with her he felt..well...a bit happpy.

She looked at him for a second. He was smiling again. She shrugged it off.

"So do you think our plan worked?" Draco looked at her confused. "Pansy Plan A." She looked at him.

"That was one of your plans?" Draco asked. "Yep,Pansy's a gossip." Suddenly Draco realised he must be sounding really dum considering he already knew that.

He smirked at her."You really are a slytherin.He watched hermione nod.

"True, true." She looked at him for a bit before sitting down. "So Malfoy, How are we going to do the rest of this?" She looked at him for a bit.

"Your going to be my 'girlfriend'." He snickered as hermione looked at him like he was crazy. He sat down next to her. "So you might want to get use to this..." Dracos voice trailed off as he leaned in and gently kissed her. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but that just made him grab her hands and deepen the kiss.

She didn't like it.

When he let go of her his breath was heavy but he smirked down at her. Hermione couldn't spreak but just looked at him shocked blinking once or twice.

Then her senses came back and she slapped him. "What are you doing!?"

Draco got off her and touched his cheek. No one ever touched a malfoy.

She got up and smirked down at him. "Don't ever kiss me like that again unless its infront of ron and harry, you hear?" She started walking back to her dorms.She blew a kiss at draco and snickered. "Goodbye Dracy." She mimicked Pansy.

Draco looked at his clock. He was hoping that pansy wouldn't come back. It was only ten more minutes before he could lock his room and make sure that no one would come in. Thank God! He fell onto his bed not making a sound.

There was nothing to say. Today he had kissed a mud-blood. And what a yummy kiss it was to. The more she wanted to struggle, the more he enjoyed it. There was something about granger that he was attracted.

Something forbidden and alluring. Like alcohol to a alcoholic. He couldn't say he didn't want to kiss her anymore if any one asked. He couldn't wait until ron and harry were around her just so he could do it. He turned his back to see a note. Curious he grabbed it off his dressing table and smiled as he read.

To Draco Malfoy,

You better watch out bud! You don't kiss girls like that! You kiss stealer! The only time you can ever do that is infront of weasle and harry alright! Don't you dare let tell your mates about it ethier! I know many spells and I can put them on you easily.

From

Hermione Granger.

Draco smiled at the note. "Don't worry granger, there are way more kisses then were that came from." He licked his lips and smirked before falling onto the bed and going to sleep.

Hermione sat in her room alone. The taste of draco's lips still on her. A mixture of chocolote and coke. She smirked at that.

It looked like draco had a soft spot for chocolote. But then she remembered how it felt. How she just wanted to get away. He had stolen her first kiss. The kiss she had been saving for someone specail.

"That bastard." She whispered turning onto her side holding her pillow tightly. "He seemed so happy though." She sighed getting up. She looked at her hair in the mirror it was all frizzy. Her mission was to get back on ron and harry not to kiss draco malfoy.

But now it seemed neccasery. That wasn't the worst of it. She liked the kiss though she protested. That sweet kiss that draco had given. She didn't believe it at first. The kiss was so soft. It was like he wasn't even touching her. Well that was until he deepened the kiss, then he was defaintly touching her.

"Mission do not form a crush on Draco Malfoy, Failed." She pulled her hair into pony tails sighing.

Falling onto her bed she looked at the roof. "Why did a meet Draco Malfoy?" She mumbled. Curling a piece of hair with her finger thoughts of Malfoy went through her head.

His breath on hers. His ice blue eyes. His smug attitude and last of all his smirk. That smirk that she was beginning to love seeing on his face.

That beautiful

malfoy smirk that she hoped he would keep for a long time. That smile that made her happy.

* * *

To Kohana, who said hermione was going into slytherin in the next chapter. Shes got a lot of conflict to go on! I am trying to make this thing 24 chapters. And also this is twice the size of my normal chapters

so I hope it big enough for you.Thanks, I really loved your advice and it gave me many ideas.

To jenna, You inspired me to think of many new plots.Thank you.

To DracosLover1313, I try to think of as much comedy to put in the chapters of possible. I really love comedy and I hope this chapter made you smile.Thank you for your support.

To cherished light, Don't worry I will be updating daily to every five days now, if I don't I will tell you guys why. I was busy studying for my oral.Thank you for reading so far.

To lildevil10644, Don't worry there will be many more hermione bad girl moments.Thank you for

your review.

To xxxxcrazychickxxxx, That simple review made me want to do the this chapter a lot.Thank you for your support on both chapter 3 and 4.

To HRInuyashaFan16, Heres the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!.Thanks and P.S Inuyasha ROCKS!

To jessirose85, Thanks and heres the new chapter.Thank you heaps.

To Willow95, who was the 2nd person to ever review and made me want to make chapter 3.Thanks

for your inspiration.

And To sleepingbeauty123, THE FIRST EVER PERSON TO REVIEW! You are awsome and I hope you will read this all the way threw.Thanks you gave me courage.

Lol god thats a lot to type. Danm thing can't copy and paste. Anyway you know the drill, review and I will update as fast as possible. Thank you to everyone who reads this series (Yes I said series, if this goes well I will make a number 2)) and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Multiple Ways

Pansy sat there in the dark looking over her plan.What a glorious plan it was too. Of course she would have to wait for draco and hermione to do something she wouldn't expect a couple of days ago but now it seemed much more real then anything else.

She smirked at what she had made. The idiot could actually do something. For once.

"I am a genius." Pansy whispered to herself with a satified smile. She went and turned off the lamp that was ontop of her bedroom drawer and slipped herself into bed.

"Mud-blood you will regret ever being born." She fell asleep straight after she whispered those words.

Blaise Zambini got up as usual. He had a feeling something would happen today though that wasn't so 'casual'. He had seen Draco sneak off with some girl which wasn't to abnormal but he had a feeling, A unusual feeling that he didn't like.

When blaise finished getting dressed he went to the hall. He stared as a girl with a smirk came in and straightened up from the slouching position he had been in before. He stared at her, she had changed. He didn't mind her change though. She was still as beautiful to him.

Hermione Granger. Blaise Zambini had fallen inlove with Hermione Granger. It broke his heart six years ago when he found out that they would be in opposing houses. He still remembered her going up there and him wishing with all his might that they would be in the same house.

Look were they got to.

But he still stared at her in the hallway. Still gazed at this girl who he thought was absolutely beautiful. It broke his heart each time someone would tease her. He hated it when he would have to tease her with draco.

When ron in first year made Hermione cry, Blaise wanted to bash his head in.

When ron went near her so much in the second year, He wanted to bash rons ass.

And finally, when hermione touched ron's hand in the third year, Blaise wanted to do the death curse on that bastard ron. Always stealing hermione. Always breaking her heart.

He grinned like crazy when Hermione looked his way. He felt a sudden bang of jealousy when he found that she was not smiling at him. She was smiling at Draco. She was smiling at the two-faced backstabbing bastard Malfoy.

Blaise wanted to tackle Malfoy right there and then and ask him why she smiled at him. Why she looked at malfoy. Why she wasn't ever looking at him when he loved Hermione so much.

Blaise turned his head and matched a frown at Draco's smirk that had formed as soon as Hermione waved at him. Blaise cringed as people whispered that Draco had maybe fell inlove with mud-blood. Oh how he hated Draco right at that moment.

Ron was happily stuffing his mouth with food when Hermione came in. Of coarse when she came in instead of happily stuffing his mouth he started to angrily stuff his mouth with food. Hermione just had that affect on him right now.

He turned to see her wave at Draco. _Traitor_. He cringed as Draco smiled back. That was something he hadn't been expecting. His hands clenched into fists as people whispered about there being a secret relationship.

"Hermione would never do that! _Right_?" Thoughts such as that covered his brain. He started hitting his head on the table. He would not think of Hermione; He had promised himself that. More thoughts just flooded his brain as soon as he remembered his promise.

Then he thought of how he must look to other griffindors knocking his head on the table. So now that sense had came to his head he lifted his head off the table and moved his red hair off his face with his hands. Of coarse when he thought everything was back to normal for a second Hermione came and sat next to him.

Hermione hadn't want to sit next to Ron but there were no other spots left.

"What do you want mud-blood?" Ron glared at her.

Hermione laughed. "Real funny Ron. I never knew you were starting to be a Draco wannabe." Hermiones was sure that she must of seemed smug but she heard slytherin who were near hearing distant and griffindor laugh at her come back.

"I never knew you were starting to become a Pansy." Ron's eyes glared back at him.

Hermione just smirked. "Ron I am much better than Pansy. You should know..." She stopped her sentence to give him a look of mischeif. "...You were the one that was trying to get me to kiss you for six years instead of her."

Ron growled at her. The growl coming angrily from the back of his throat. He wanted to attack her straight there and then. The laughter from the houses and the pouting from pansy wasn't helping ethier.

Then he searched the crowd swiftly with his eyes.

Thats how he saw it. Draco Malfoy smirking at him. If he had fangs he would look like all those cocky vampire guys in horror movies. Thats when he saw Malfoy mouth those words at him slowly making sure he got what he was saying.

"Hermione." "Is." "Mine."

Ron glared at that face. Those words made him want to attack Malfoy. He held back though. He didn't want a detention. He glared at Hermione.

"Least I am not a backstabbing two-faced slut." Ron smiled when he saw Hermione cringed. It was hermione who attacked him. Punched him right in the nose. Ron could tell you from now on that Hermione was one good danm puncher. Especailly on guys.

Draco smiled at the fight that Ron and Hermione were having. His eyes lit up with laughter as Hermione punched Ron right on the nose. He knew what it felt like from previous years. It hurt like hell. Hermione could punch and when she did it was hard.

He knew that his words of Hermione would make Ron mad. He had actually been looking forward to it. Seeing Ron get punched and have that look of betrayel and sadness in his eyes. He stared at it for a moment. It felt fimilar. It was the same look blaze gave so many years ago when Hermione had been put into griffindor. That look on blaise made him think. Did blaise have feelings for Hermione back then or something.

He didn't bother to find out. Just watch patiently at as dumbledoor came in so Hermione couldn't kick Weasles petty little ass.

Harry came and seperated Ron and Hermione. The other griffindors called out for DumbleDoor.

"Guys stop this! Your friends remember!" He shouted at both parties hoping they would find their senses.

"Harry your no better then him! Taking his side." Hermione threw another punch at ron and ron blocked it swiftly.

"Its not his fault that he knew how much of a bitch you are." Ron's eyes glared at Hermione.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Hermione threw another punch at ron. This one actually getting him

on the edge of his mouth.

Dumbledoor came in on that moment and split up the two finally.

"Hermione Granger! I would expect more from you! You too Ron Weasely! Detentions will be served and you better not miss them!" Dumbledoors voice boomed threw the hall.

Ron smirked at that. Hermione never got detentions. This would break her heart.

He was shocked though when Hermione just rubbed swet off her head and replied the mot unexpected reply ever.

"Whatever..."

With that Hermione went out of the hall leaving a stunned/angry Ron, a confused Harry, a annoyed Pansy, a shocked Blaise and a proud Draco. And you know what? She didn't have a single regret. They deserved this and more. Her mother always told her to give what people derserved and now she was going to live by that moral.

She promised herself that and she never broke her promises.

* * *

Sorry that this took so long to update. Its a bit shorter then the other one but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter.

I would like to thank you all for reviewing but thanks to Kohana the most.

Dear Kohana,

You have really helped with your support and I hope this chapter makes you happy. I hope that we can become friends through this series and even show eachother eachother's stories. If this makes you uncomfortable sorry.

From Emily.

Dear xxxxcrazychickxxxx,

You have been reviewing each chapter since chapter 3 which makes me happy. Your reviews are always for the best and help me improve each time. Thank you.

From Emily.

Thank you everyone else and people who flamed don't bother reviewing anymore.

So well...

Press the review button! You know you want to! XD

See 'Ya Guys!


End file.
